


The Necessary Stuff

by Suchsmallhands



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, evening naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchsmallhands/pseuds/Suchsmallhands
Summary: Sasuke takes an evening nap and generally ogles Naruto.





	The Necessary Stuff

Sasuke was asleep when the front door opened and shut roughly. His eyes were closed but the light coming through the bedroom window to the left of his bed was blood orange and threatening to burn his face. He’s sweating a little bit, he notices as he wakes up. He’s surprised he didn’t wake up sooner. Heat didn’t wake him up, the sound of the door opening did. He knows it’s Naruto because of the rustling of grocery bags and the slam of a backpack being dropped on the kitchen floor. Technically it could be Sakura but it was unlikely. And still he knew the sound of Naruto’s footsteps.

The sunlight turned the insides of his eyelids a reddish pink. He should open his eyes. Maybe change his shirt. It was his white shirt he used when he worked out. He’d had the day off today so he got up and went for a few miles of running. Then boxing at the ring with Kakashi. He’d come home and hadn’t quite made it to the shower or the closet, and fallen asleep in the same clothes. They smelled musty.

He listened to Naruto making noise in his kitchen. Sakura didn’t stop by as much as she liked to these days with medical school and work. Naruto was busy with his outreach group. Kids like them who didn’t have anyone else to keep them moving forward. And he was going to school as well, social work. So he was busy, too. Somehow he found time to break into his apartment with the key he’d made a copy of.

Sasuke was used to his visits now but the first time he’d come over through a locked door unannounced there had nearly been blood. Since then Naruto seemed to understand something a little more about locked doors and sleeping dogs.

He could hear him singing under his breath in the kitchen. That’s good, he must be getting enough sleep.

He lay there, thinking he should get up and shower. He still couldn’t get the motivation up. He can hear Iruka’s voice over the phone already, _you’ve got to do the necessary stuff at least even if you don’t feel like it._

He has to say he thinks he’d rather go back in time and die than move from his spot at the left side of the bed, on top of the blankets, one hand resting on his stomach. But to be fair he wasn’t entirely against dying right here either.

Naruto made it into the bedroom and set down his bag by the bed and said his name quietly, the bed dipped a bit with the weight of his knee. Sasuke grunted. He blinked into the sun and it burned the backs of his eyes. Naruto was on the bed, crawling to his side and leaning over him with a smile.

“Good morning, sleepy.” Sasuke looked up at him. “It’s seven in the evening, what happened?”

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply. By the time he opened his eyes again Naruto was still there, watching him like he didn’t have anything better to be doing.

“What.” Sasuke blurted.

“You smell sweaty.” His face was amused.

“Yeah?” Sasuke’s elbow rested on the bed next to him and he stared back.

“When did you shower last?” Naruto asked, giving him that narrow look he gives when he asks one of his kids a question. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed him away, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face.

“Last night.” He groused, voice still thick with disuse. He stood and Naruto made a thoughtful hum. He rounded the bed and dug through his dresser for new clothes. He took off his shirt and threw it at Naruto’s face, a well aimed throw he thinks. Naruto catches it with his face and protests loudly, _what the hell, oh my god gross you bastard!_

He makes it into the bathroom and turns on the shower before poking his head out again.

“Did you bring food?”

“I can order if you want.” Naruto smiled from his bed, opening his phone. “Any ideas?”

“Pad thai?”

“Pad thai, what?” Naruto fluttered his eyelashes at him.

“Pad thai, idiot.” He shut the door but could still hear him because his voice was _volumous_. _It’s please! Please, you smartass!_

So he showered. When he came out Naruto was on his phone in the bed. He took back his spot on the left side of the bed and watched him for a moment. Naruto looked over at him and closed his phone. He slid over and lay on his stomach.

Sasuke felt a little more relaxed, though he wouldn’t acknowledge it. Naruto leaned his head against his hand and put another hand on Sasuke’s chest.

This was the part he still didn’t understand. He made near to no effort to fit in with Naruto’s friends, to fit into his life. And hear they were.

“Did you order the food?” He asked, Naruto’s hand pausing in its ride on Sasuke’s chest as his breathing paused to speak.

“It’s on the way.” Naruto smiled. The sun was lower now and it shown over his face. It was hot light and it bounced off his blond hair and blue eyes beautiful. “What did you do today?”

“Practiced with Kakashi.”

“How’s he doing?” Naruto’s fingers moved mindlessly on his shirt.

“Good.” Kakashi is like a rock. He never changes and Sasuke relies on it. Kakashi was a veteran as well. He’d been far higher ranking than Sasuke. Sasuke had only enlisted when Itachi had been declared MIA. They’d met at the VA and now Kakashi did training with him. It was just for fun. Iruka thought it helped.

Naruto hummed and then started talking about his own day. Sasuke listened and watched. His skin was warm and smooth in the sunlight, the white raised skin of his scars casting miniscule shadows. He spent a little time looking at his hair. It was so bright in the light, almost as pale as sunlight. Then to his eyelashes. Blond as well, long enough to cast little shadows over his sky blue eyes. They were shocking in this light. Then time on his chin and mouth. It was a little numbing watching this because he was still talking, so he watched until Naruto stopped.

“I’m gonna stay here and do work while we eat, is that cool?”

“Mhm.”

Naruto lifted his hand to rest his fingers on his chin. Sasuke sighed and Naruto’s face relaxed with a hinted smile at the breath over his hand. He leaned in and hovered over his mouth. Sasuke’s breathing became bare and slow and shallow under Naruto’s elbow where it rested on his chest. His eyes watched his mouth while Naruto looked at his eyes. His hair was creating a halo to block him from seeing anything but him.

He finally leaned down the rest of the distance and kissed his mouth, three fingers still on his chin. Sasuke kissed back. He’d actually been waiting for it. It was hard not to when anyone leaned over you like that, but with Naruto it was impossible not to anticipate.

He could feel the tension in his own shoulders go out of him. He resented that but it was one of those things your body does without asking. He didn’t even know he was tense.

Naruto kissed him and let his fingers fall off his face and his hand smooth over his shoulder, close against his neck.

Sasuke’s arm shuffled where it was trapped between them and Naruto broke the kiss so they could get comfortable. He fit his body against Sasuke’s side so he could wrap his arm around his back. Naruto pushed his own hair back and leaned his head against his hand again, pecking him on the mouth and then talking some more until the food arrived.

And Sasuke ate and bothered Naruto while he did his work. He didn’t complain about Naruto these days and really how could he. He’d ordered spring rolls.


End file.
